


James Vega

by DesMes



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Sexual Content, No Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMes/pseuds/DesMes
Summary: Shepard gives James some unexpected news. Word travels fast on the Normandy....





	James Vega

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add a James/Shepard story. Hope you like.

"James... We need to talk." I hear Shepard say behind me. Before I was able to actually turn around, she yanked me off of my seat. Having little choice in the matter, I follow her into an empty room by the quarters. Once the doors were closed, pull my arm away from her grasp and pushed her against the wall. Before she could protest, I captured her lips in my own. She tried to push away so I grabbed her hips to keep her in place. After a few more seconds of struggling, she finally gave in, placing her hands on my head and pulling me closer at the same time I pushed my tongue into her mouth. She allowed it for a bit longer before finding enough strength to push me away. 

"James." She said, breathlessly.

"Hmm?" I said burying my face in her neck.

"James, stop." She moaned, pushing me off once more. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

"Hey, Vega!" Garrus called as soon as he stepped off of the elevator. 

"Yeah?" I called back. Although I had a feeling I already knew why Garrus was here. The Turian waited to answer until he was closer. 

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Garrus's voice dropped to a whisper. "That you got Shepard Pregnant." Word travels fast on a ship this size, I had to remind himself. I must have answered this question a dozen times.   
"Yes it's true." I made no attempt to hide my annoyance. "Yes she called me up to her quarters by my request, yes I made the first move, and yes she agreed. Anything else?"

Garrus cleared his throat. "No... That about covers it. I just hope you plan on helping her take care of it." With that, he turned and walked away. When Garrus entered the elevator, Ashley walked out and towards me.

"Hey is it true-"

"Yes!"

"Did you ask-"

"Yes!"

"Did she agr-"

"YES!"

"Wow. A bit grumpy today, huh?." Ashley said while walking away. I wonder why! I almost yelled at her. I took a breath and tried to return to work. I looked over just as Liara walk over. 

"Hey, James-"

"Yes!"

"Oh... I thought you were with Shepard." She said.

"Wait what?" I ask.

"Well, EDI told me that you… Had feelings for me. I wanted to see if it were true. I guess if you’re not with Shepard, then….. Do you want to come with me-"

"No! I am with her! I thought you were going to ask me…. You were joking, weren't you?"

"Yes." Liara started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I hate all of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know that I've received a few requests to turn this into a series. Now, I'm not sure if I'm going to do it unless a few more people want it. Let me know in the comments what you'd like. Thank you.


End file.
